Being Blind Sucks!
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: Lucy is going through High School, nothing special right? Wrong, because she's blind. She bumps into Natsu and this causes her life to turn upside down. Now that she's dragged into Natsu's life, how will she deal with all of it? Natsu is a prick and Lucy is blind! What could go wrong? AU Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. hooray! *applause from a soundboard***

**I know, i know, you're excited!**

**At least, I hope you are. o.o**

**If not, then fine, I don't need your love...**

**I have my dog...**

**And a fridge!**

**;-;**

**Forget my unrequited love for you and read the disclaimer already D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because I am talent-less and cannot draw. .-.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pink-Haired Douchebag**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Everything was going well, until the car had flipped and the gorgeous mother held her child beneath her to shield her from the shards of metal and blinding light. Later that week, the parents were reported dead and the child, a small girl, had been in critical condition. They fixed her up as best they could, but doing all they could wasn't enough. The little girl opened her eyes only to find out she was blind. The doctors smiled sadly, grateful that she was awake, but upset because she found out her sight was gone for good. Her once lovely chocolate brown eyes were now vacant and glazed over, tears spilling down her cheeks while she shut her eyes tight, hoping it was just a bad dream. Praying that she would wake up and her mother and father would greet her with a warm smile. Her body was visibly shaking from her tears and her godmother brought her into her arms, soothing her with gentle and comforting words._

_"Cana, so you will be taking custody of her?" Came a doctor's voice._

_"Yes, if you don't mind." The woman held the now sleeping child in her arms._

_"I just wanted to ask because you are only 20."_

_"I know, but she is like my little sister and I want to protect her like a mother."_

_"Just sign these papers the police officer gave me and you'll be her legal guardian."_

_"Sure thing." Cana grabbed the pen from the man's hands and signed her name sloppily._

_"Lucy is all yours." Just like that, Lucy had started a new life. One where dreams didn't exist, and neither did fairy tales. They were all lies. Everything would be alright; that's one of the biggest lies of them all. Lucy now had to travel down a path called 'life' at an early age.~_

**~12 Years Later~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loke, will you quit flirting and help me out here!" Lucy smacked what she knew was his arm.

"Sorry Lucy." He said sheepishly and looked at her schedule. "Well, you have 2 classes with me, but that's all. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have Levy and Erza if I need any help. They told me I had most of my classes with them, so you're probably with me in the ones they aren't.

"Okay, good. Let's go find your locker." Loke started leading her down the halls. Even though Lucy had gained superior hearing and touch, she lacked of course, in sight and still needed help from time to time. Loke was her best friend, even if he was a big pervert, and she could always count on him, aside from when he was in "Flirt Mode".

Somewhere along the way, she had lost Loke. "Loke? Loke?! LOKE!" Lucy began to shout through the halls, gaining her some awkward looks. She moved swiftly between people and started to keep the tears from falling down her face. "Loke, please. Where'd you go?" She whispered and then clashed into something.

"Oof."

"Watch where you're going Blondie." The voice sounded bitter and rude.

"I can't really 'watch' where I'm going." She snarled in his direction.

"Tch, weirdo." He walked around her, not even helping her stand up.

"Of course." She muttered and got to her feet.

"Lucy, where the hell did you go?" Loke came running towards her.

"Where did I go?!" She yelled.

"Lucy calm down. I'm sorry okay?"

"You're forgiven playboy." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Just when I thought I wouldn't run into people, I still end up doing it!" She clenched her fists.

The blonde had been bullied for not being able to see, which didn't make sense because normally the people react like, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" but lately, the same group of people keep taunting and teasing her. Like that boy she just ran into…apparently, his name is Natsu Dragneel. The girls all swoon over him, but not Lucy. There are two huge factors into why she doesn't like him. One, she is blind, and two, he sounds like a real douche when you listen to him spouting nonsense.

The bell rang and Lucy mindlessly began to count, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12." She turned left and rested her hand against a door frame.

"Good morning Gildarts." Lucy spoke nonchalantly and began counting again, sitting in a desk near the back.

"Good morning Heartfilia. Loke lose you again?"

"Sadly." She sighed and heard her favorite blue-haired friend sitting in front of her.

"Lu-chan, how do you want me to write your notes?"

"Same as usual please."

"Sure thing." Levy turned back around and spread out two sheets of paper. One for her notes, and the other for Lucy's notes.

"Okay class. Today we will be getting a new student, well, just new to this class."

"Yo."

Lucy knew that voice. Her breath hitched and she whispered with a growl. "Dragneel."

"Natsu please sit next to Lucy, the blonde-haired girl."

The blonde grumbled to herself, "Of course that ass ends up sitting next to me. Probably doesn't even know I'm blind. Tch."

"Hey, you're the weird blonde girl I ran into earlier…" Natsu stated.

"And you're the idiot that made me fall on my ass."

"Should've watched where you were going then Blondie." He said annoyed.

"For God sakes! I'm blind!"

"Heartfilia! You and Natsu have detention after school for so rudely interrupting my amazing lecture on the history of Egypt."

Natsu sunk into his chair, shocked by her outburst and still trying to process her words. 'Just because she's blind doesn't mean I'm going to pity her.' He thought.

Lucy shut her eyes and snapped her pencil in half. 'How could someone be so stupid? Literally, everyone else, even people I didn't know, knew I was quite frankly, blind!' She thought. **(I feel like Horologium XD)**

After 45 droned out minutes of listening to how Egyptians worshipped cats and built the pyramids, the bell finally rang, dismissing everyone. Natsu brushed past Lucy hitting her shoulder in the process. "Watch it Dragneel!"

"How would you know it's me Blondie?" He smirked.

"Because you're a d-o-u-c-h-e-b-a-g Dragneel." She smirked back, knowing quite well that she had wiped that smug look off his pretty face.

* * *

**How was it? ^~^**

**I liked the idea, so I planned a bit and started to let my mind wander aimlessly into this chappy~**

**My goal is 10 reviews :o**

**Just to know if I should keep going with this awkwardly made story~ ^-^**

**I hope you liked it and don't turn into a puddle of feelings while you scroll through fanfictions like I do :3**

**I need readers after all :o**

**Remember, feedback.**

**That's the key! ^~^**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, did you read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail? :o**

**I loved it so much ^~^**

**This chapter is surprisingly, long!~ xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did, I wouldn't be on here, I'd be out buying a Lamborghini right now ;-;**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Detention**

**Lucy's POV**

**~Evening~**

I have to say, sometimes, being blind has its advantages. I don't have to look at that idiot Dragneel, or watch Cana chug her booze. I love Cana, she is more like a big sister than a mother and surprisingly, she stays sober even after she drinks a whole crap-ton of beer. She's only 32 and tells me, well, erm, very dirty things that can make my imagination run wild- that's one of the _disadvantages_ to being sightless.

I sat at the table with my hand propped against my chin, trying to blow the lose strands of hair out of my face.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Cana said through gulps of alcohol. Which, by the way, if you had at least decent hearing, you wouldn't hear any slurring in her speech, shocker right?

"No Cana, I just had a bad day at school today."

"Really, what happened?" You could hear the swish sound from the liquid in her mug.

"Well, Loke lost me, I bumped into a thick-headed idiot, that same idiot had to sit next to me in class, then I got detention from Gildarts, which luckily, I had him bump up to tomorrow. That's about it."

"Sounds like a hell of a day Lucy."

"Trust me Cana, it was." I sighed.

"So, I heard from your doctor-…"

"This again?" I grumbled.

"Anyways, he may be able to help you see."

"Puh-lease Cana, enough of the exaggerations. He can't do anything that'll help me now."

"He told me that the radiation from your corneas can be taken away, and that will help you gain your sight back." There was a stifled laugh as she said this.

"So you're telling me…I'll turn into the next superhero?" I was about to burst out with laughter.

"Maybe?"

Both Cana and I laughed to each other. We always did this because my doctor did seriously think that he would be able to cure my sight. He seemed like a mad scientist every single time he talked about it.

"Think you should head off to bed, you seem tired?"

"Yeah, I guess." I yawned and swiftly made it to my room. I memorized this place inside and out. I went to my dresser robotically and pulled out pajamas. No, I'm not magical or anything, Cana just organized my drawers and what's inside them.

That doesn't change the fact that I still don't know if what I'm wearing matches AT ALL.

Swiftly, I slipped on the outfit and jumped on my bed, snuggling my face into my pillow, and my dog, Plue. People say he looks like a snowman, but I don't believe them. I still think he's a dog…

After a while I drifted off into sleep, no dreams, no nightmares, just blissful peace.

**~Morning~**

"Lucy, wake up! I set your clothes on the edge of your bed." Cana exclaimed through her sips of beer.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." I stretched and reached for the clothes on the corner of the mattress. I headed off to the bathroom to get changed.

When I closed the door and slid on the outfit, I shrieked. "Cana, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Storming out of the bathroom I grabbed at the edge of the vile material clinging to my legs.

"It's a skirt Lucy…"

"I know damn well it's a skirt! Why am I wearing this crap?!"

"Mira told me you needed a boyfriend soon, I agreed, and she helped me pick out your outfit today."

"What's the point? I can't see how someone looks, so how would a blind girl find one?"

"Lucy you may not see yourself, but um, you developed pretty darn well."

"EEK! Cana, I didn't mean the perverted talk. I meant, if I can't see whether the guy is a jerk or not, then how easy would it be?"

"Just trust me Lucy. When you find the right guy, you'll know." She pat my shoulder gently.

"I'll drive you to school today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not letting that playboy Loke touch you in the car when you have this skirt on."

"Cana! Good lords…Anyways, are you sure you aren't too drunk?"

"Honey, do I ever really get 'drunk'?"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "No."

"Then hurry your ass up!" She ushered me out the door into the passenger seat. After fifteen minutes of listening to Cana talk about different types of beer, we finally made it to the school gate.

"See you later Cana!" I waved bye and heard a certain flirt.

"Hey Lucy, how come Cana-…" Loke went quiet all of the sudden.

"Loke, what's wrong, is there something on my face that I don't know about?" I started prodding my face with my fingers, trying to find anything.

"Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing a skirt?"

I gulped audibly, "Erm, Yes?"

"You know, I never quite thought of you as bold…well, with clothes I mean."

"I didn't want to wear it!" I smacked him upside what I guessed was his head, and it was.

"Ow! Well, I don't want any-…" He stopped talking again, then yelled, "Mind your own business will ya?!"

"Lucy, I don't want dudes staring at you…"

"You're a dude, correct? You're staring at me, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then you're like all the other perverts."

"Lucy! How mean!" Loke started to sulk, "Anyways, to protect you, I'm going to follow around today, 'kay?"

"Fine."

After we walked through the hallways to get to my locker, I was thankful that I couldn't see, because if I could, I'd probably be as red as Erza's hair, and that was not something that I'd like to happen. Loke stuffed some books into my backpack and put it on my shoulders. "Thanks Loke."

"Anything for my best friend." He nudged my arm and walked me to class today, WITHOUT losing me.

"Ah, I see you didn't lose her today Loke, good for you." Gildarts exclaimed.

"Yeah…" There was a hint of embarrassment in his answer.

"Mornin' Gildarts!"

"Ditto Lucy. I'm surprised you're early today."

"Eh, I try to be timely." I defended.

"Gotta get to class before Evergreen kills me… later Lucy!" Loke said, his voice diminishing down the hall.

I counted silently in my head and sat down in my seat, or what I thought was my seat. 'What the, why is the chair squishy?' I wiggled around and heard a breath hitch. 'Oh no, don't tell me…'

"Blondie, do you like me that much?" I could feel Natsu's smirk on the back of my neck.

"Eek, sorry! Sorry, sorry, soooo sorry…" I felt my face grow hot and I slowly migrated to MY seat. In shame, I hung my head and played with my fingers, 'Gah, I'm so stupid. Dragneel's probably snickering to himself right now…" I sulked in my seat and heard the bell ring.

"Same routine Lu-chan?"

"Yeah, thank you Levy…" Thank Mavis, she didn't know what happened between me and Natsu. That or she chose to be a good friend and ignore it.

"Okay class, today we will continue taking notes, but instead of Egypt, we will be talking about its people. We will talk about the pharaohs, and just rulers in general."

I started falling asleep in my chair, until someone started poking me with a- pencil? I swiped at where the motion came from and tried going to sleep again. Then I heard a chuckle when the pencil-poker jabbed at me again and heard me groan. I am going to break this person's hand, but just five more minutes of sleep…

***jab***

'That's it!' Right when the person was going to stab me again, I grabbed their wrist. I heard a small gasp, then I recognized the voice. "Dragneel." I growled out his name quietly, but filled with poison.

"Um, hi?"

"Don't 'hi' me, quit poking me!" I hissed lowly and glared in his general direction.

"What? No, I wasn't poking you, you must be mistaken Blondie."

I felt all faith in the world disappear at this moment. Then, I did what any girl would do in this situation…

I pushed his wrist back enough to hear a groan of pain.

"Stop Dragneel, I already have to spend two hours with you after school, I don't want to spend eternity with you just because you decided to poke me in the side with your dumbass pencil."

"Tch. You're never going to be in a relationship with that kind of talk Blondie."

"I wasn't asking for love advice from an idiot." At this, he fell silent and I cheered in my head, 'Victory!'

"Nice skirt…" He muttered and I released his wrist while my face paled instantly. For the rest of the period, he didn't bother me, and I'm glad because if he did, I probably would've died from his annoying teasing.

The bell rang and Levy handed me my notes, which I stuffed in my backpack. I rushed to get out of the halls and to my next class. All of my classes that day had gone swimmingly, considering I didn't have Natsu in any of them, but now I have to spend two hours with him in Gildarts' classroom.

"Lucy, are we still up for the mall after school?" That was Erza who asked. I turned to my right and sighed.

"I can't, I have detention."

"Yeah, that's right…I forgot. Sorry."

"It's not your fault Erza, it couldn't be helped. You and Levy can just go without me, it'll be okay."

"If you're fine with it, then okay, we'll make sure to plan going to the mall this Saturday though, got that?"

"Sounds great!"

"Better head home…bye Lucy!"

"Bye Erza." I waved and walked into the classroom. 'I'm glad she ended up walking me to his room.'

I sat in a chair and set my bag down beside the desk.

"Okay Lucy, Natsu, I'll be doing paperwork in the office, so I'll be gone most of the time. Just stay in here and this'll be the easiest detention in the world." Gildarts' footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as he walked away, leaving me alone with Dragneel.

"Oi, Blondie, your skirt's up. Nice pink panties…"

"Kya!" I pulled it down and blushed furiously. 'Damn him' I repeated angrily over and over in my head.

I stood up, ready to slap him out of his chair when I tripped over my bag. I heard a grunt from under me as I realized I didn't fall on the tiled floor. That's not what had me go full blown red in the face though…

My lips…

They, they,they were…

Were…p-p-p-pressed…

To-o-o D-d-dragneel's… It was warm though…is that bad to say? Am I officially on the crazy train now? I thought I was, until I squeaked when he grabbed my back and pulled me closer, still pressing his lips to mine.

In all the confusion, I pushed myself off of him, scrambled for my bag, and ran out the door, luckily without slamming my face into a wall.

"AHHHHHHH!" I ran out the entrance and into Loke's arms.

"Loke? Is it really you?" I spoke in surprise, touching his face to make sure. He removed my hands.

"Yeah Lucy, are you okay? You seem, odd."

"I'm fine, just drive me home, now."

"Aren't you an hour and a half early?"

"Just drive me home! I don't care if I get detention for a year, just take me home!" I must've looked crazed to him as I blabbered on and on about wanting to go home.

"Alright, alright, c'mon." He pulled me to his car and, thank Mavis, we were finally heading home. I rested my hands on my face, still shocked by that awkward kiss. 'A-am I going to fall for him now?' I began to freak out in my head and unintentionally I started tugging at my blonde locks of hair.

"Lucy you alright?"

"I'm fine, just keep driving!" I withdrew my hands and tried to look as normal as possible.

**~Back At Fairy Tail High~**

**Normal POV**

"Natsu, where'd Lucy go?" Gildarts looked at him questioningly.

"I dunno, home?"

"Eh, forget it, she doesn't normally get in trouble anyways…"

"You can go too Natsu." Gildarts waved him out of the classroom.

"T-thanks?" Natsu mumbled and headed out. He ran his fingers through his 'salmon' hair with one hand, while his other hand was stuffed in his pocket. He started walking home without thinking, still locked into that moment with Lucy.

"Geez, that was the weirdest detention I've ever experienced, and I got underwear to the face when I had detention with Stripper Boy…"

* * *

**How was that? ;3**

**Extra long and full of NaLu fluffiness ^o^**

**Well, I am actually pretty proud...I passed the 2,000 mark xD**

**That's the longest I've ever typed up for a chappy o-o**

**So gimme feedback! :3**

**Now!**

**Get to it my lovely NaLu friends!~**

**Follow, Fave, Review!~**

**See you when I see you ^~^**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	3. Dates and- Rain?

**I've kept you guys waiting far too long ;-;**

**Throw me away like garbage, because that's how badly I have abandoned you beautiful people. T^T**

**I made you this chapter, if you can ever forgive me. ;~;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, they'd be fighting blobs with spoons. That's how bad it would be.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dates and- Rain?**

**Normal POV**

**~Evening~**

"Being blind sucks!" Lucy yelled to no one in particular and face-planted herself onto her bed. She kicked off her shoes and started muttering curses even sailors wouldn't dare to say. After having her tantrum, she decided she'd go to bed early.

**~Morning~**

"Lucy, get up!"

"No, five more minutes." She groaned and started swatting at the source of the voice.

"I already put your clothes on the edge of your bed." Cana stated through her chugging.

"You're not making me wear a skirt again, are you?" Lucy pleaded.

"Nah, I gave you skinny jeans today you big baby."

At that, Lucy jumped off her bed and felt around for the outfit, moving her way towards the bathroom. She got in and changed, letting out a sigh of relief as she slid on the jeans. That skirt only caused her trouble… maybe it was cursed.

Cana helped her brush her hair and then there was a knock on the door.

"Must be Loke." Lucy muttered. Cana led her out and Lucy opened the door.

"Hey Lo-ke?" Lucy stuttered because that definitely did not smell like Loke. Loke smelled like a gallon of cologne, and this person smelled like cinnamon and a fireplace.

"No, Natsu, but you can call me whatever you want Blondie."

"Tsk." Lucy clenched her jaw, "I didn't order any idiots." Then she slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Cana arched a brow.

"The idiot I mentioned before."

"What did he want?"

"Don't know, don't care." Lucy heard yelling from the other side of the door and smelled the walking Hollister store. "The real Loke's here."

She opened the door again, to be greeted with, "Lucy, who the hell is this?!"

"Huh?" She tilted her head, "Doesn't matter. Just drive me to school or we'll be late." She threw her backpack in Loke's direction.

"Wait, Luce, I needed to ask you a question."

Did Natsu just give her a nickname?

"What is it?" She groaned. 'My time is wasting away by standing with these morons!' She mentally screamed.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Why?!" She backed up in shock from the question.

"This may sound cliché, but I want to make Lisanna jealous."

"That's low Dragneel." She growled.

Loke stood there, too shocked to move. 'Why was this moron asking my Lucy out?!'

"Please Blondie?"

"No, get someone else to be your puppet."

"If you help me, I won't bug you anymore after this."

"That sounds tempting…"

"Exactly, so will you help me?" She could tell he was too close for comfort because she could smell the cinnamon on him.

"What if I give you advice on getting her?" There was no way in hell she'd be in a relationship, even if it was a fake one, with him.

"That'd be even better, can you do that?"

Lucy pushed him away from her. "Yeah."

"Thanks Luce."

Again with that nickname?

Before she knew it, she was being spun around like a ragdoll.

"Let go of me Dragneel!" She started kicking and swinging. He held her tighter for a second before he set her back on the ground.

"You're the best Blondie." He gave her a smile, but even though she was blind, she knew it was there.

"Whatever." The blonde started walking with Loke towards the car.

**~School~**

"Okay."

"Yeeesss."

"I got it."

"Alright Loke!"

Lucy had started to block out what the boy was saying. He kept telling her to stay away from Natsu, to not fall in love with him, blah, blah, blah, ooh girl!

When he stopped talking, she took her stuff from him and headed to class. She was just walking, until she bumped into someone.

By running into that person, she took in the powerful scent of rain and grass, and it actually smelled really nice.

"Shit."

Whose voice was that?

"I'm sorry!" She tried to apologize, because, to be truthful; she didn't want anyone else scolding her right now.

"It's okay, just minor chest pain. No big deal." The voice uttered.

"Again, sorry, I'm well, erm, blind, so of course I didn't see you, but trust me, if I could see I'd probably end up bumping into you anyways, I mean, no, I wouldn't, I would try not to bump into you-…"

"It's okay, chill, I wouldn't be mad even if you could see me."

"Thank god." Lucy immediately relaxed at hearing him say that.

"My name's Sting."

"Like a bee?"

"Hey! N-no!"

"Well, my name's Lucy." She smiled and held out her hand. Right when she felt her fingertips touch his, she was slung over someone's shoulder and was being taken away.

"Let go, let go, let go!" Lucy started slamming her fists against the person's back.

"It's just me Blondie."

"Okay then, I guess that changes things…Someone, anyone, help! He's trying to rape me! Sexual harassment!"

"Oi! No I'm not." He started reassuring people that were giving the two strange looks.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the café."

"Class is starting though!"

"So?"

"So we need to be in class!"

"Devising plans to help me be in a relationship is way more important than some stupid lesson."

"I really don't agree with you!" The blond began flailing her limbs around again.

"Stop it Blondie, I'm gonna end up dropping you."

"That's the idea."

"Oh, and I don't want you talking to Sting."

"Wha-? Sting? Why not? He seems nice." She was a little shocked at the outburst.

"Just don't talk to him."

"Is someone jealous?" She smirked.

"WHAT?! NO! I mean, I'm after Lisanna, not some annoying, loud, weird chick."

"That's it, put me down." Lucy was, quite frankly, offended at what he said, and she did not want to put up with his crap anymore, which is sad because she hasn't even known him for very long.

"No."

"Put. Me. Down."

"Like I said, no."

Lucy pushed herself up, her hands now against his chest, so now, she was face to face with him, and no, she didn't care how uncomfortable that was for him.

"Hey, do you like this new gum I've been testing?" She asked innocently.

"Wha-? Why are you-?"

The girl blew in his face, and for a second, he blushed, yes, you heard right, the great bad boy Natsu Dragneel blushed at what she did.

"Blondie?!"

"How is it?" To add emphasis, she gave a small pout, and no, she didn't like how close she was to him either, especially since last time she was this close to him, she had ended up kissing him. That memory brought shivers down her spine.

Natsu could feel a small vibration run through his arms for a second. His breathing was uneven, but he was supposed to feel this way only with his childhood friend, Lisanna. So why was he blushing, and why the hell was he nervous?

"F-fine." He set her down after that. "W-we're here anyways."

* * *

** Did you like it? *-***

**I'm going to try to upload another chapter either tomorrow, or the day after. :3**

**So be looking forward to that ^-^**

**And you know the drill.**

**That's right, it's time to throw you in the oce- I mean it's time to give me feedback ^~^**

**Yes, feedback.**

**Those lovely notifications I get in my e-mail when you lovely people follow, review, and favorite my stories.**

**So, please, review, follow, and favorite!**

**See you guys in a day or two ^~^**

**Bye!~**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	4. Cafes and Feelings

**Sorry this is up late guys, I had a major brain fart =.= or ya know, the technical term, writer's block.**

**Then the document I saved with the chapter had ended up messing up, so when I opened the file, it was blank :o**

**I cried internally for 30 minutes. ;~;**

**But here it is now ^-^**

**I hope you aren't mad it's a few days late D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail- she said begrudgingly, I'm getting tired of saying this ;-;**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cafes and Feelings**

**Normal POV**

"Uhm, can I have a chai latte?"

"Anything else miss?" A feminine voice rang out.

"No thanks." Lucy smiled politely in the direction of the waiter's voice.

"For you sir?" She jotted down Lucy's order then looked up at Natsu.

"Yeah, I'll have one of everything for the food portion, and just give me a black coffee as a drink."

"O-kay?" She looked at him shocked and took their menus slowly, making her way to the back.

"You sure do eat a lot, are you fat or something? Then again, girls like her wouldn't be ogling over you if you were fat."

"No I'm not fat! Besides, if you can't see, how would you know she was…whatever you said…over me?"

"Puh-lease, she was stuttering like a little girl when she asked for your order."

"I didn't hear her stutter."

"Well yeah, because you're stupid. You were probably too busy looking at the menu to notice."

"I am not stupid!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Are not!"

"Okay then genius. What's the capital of…hmm…Canada?"

"Uh, isn't that the one that sounds like a Pokémon name?"

"That's Oshawott and, no, that is not even close. It's Ottawa."

"Psh, I knew that. See, it started with an 'o'."

"Riiigghhhttt."

"Food's here."

"That fast?!" Lucy leaned forward in shock.

"Yup."

Several waiters came with trays of food in their hands. After they all finished, the whole table was covered with so much food, not just where you didn't have enough elbow room, but it was cluttered to the point of Lucy having to hold her drink in her hands because there wasn't any room left for it on the table.

"Jesus Natsu, did you have to order their whole inventory?!" Lucy glared in his general direction.

"Come on- ish nut thaff mush." He defended while eating his heart out.

"I don't see how Lisanna would ever want you." She looked disgusted every time she got food to the face because of him.

"Pleash everywun wansh meh, uf coursh she'd dwate meh." He was almost done with everything.

"Not with that eating." As the plates started being taken away by the waiters, Lucy laid her elbows on the table and propped her chin on the palms of her hands.

Natsu took his last bite of food, "Besides, you're supposed to be helping me, not judging me, remember Lucy?"

The blonde almost fell out of her seat when she heard him say her name.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you should be helping me, not judging me."

"No, the last word. What was the last word you said?"

"Lucy?"

"Holy crap! You said my actual name!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, now that I've said your name, you should start saying mine."

"Huh?"

"Say my name."

She had a determined look on her face, "N-at-su?"

At this, Natsu felt awkward, he was shocked by the way she said his name. It was all new to him, and he thought it was adorable- wait, what?!

No, he thought it was cute- shit!

No, it was just, weird, like her.

There you go, it was weird.

Just weird.

"Natsu?"

"Wha-?"

"You okay? You were spacing out for a second there."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Pft. Thinking, that's a good one." Lucy held in her laughter.

"I'm serious!"

"Sorry, sorry, what were you thinking about then? After all, it made you stop talking for a whole minute."

The pink-haired teen felt his mouth become dry.

Obviously he couldn't say he was thinking about her.

Maybe he could say he was thinking about Lisanna?

Yeah, the plans for getting the girl he wants, not the girl he thinks he may sort of want, BUT HE DOESN'T!

"I was thinking about ways to get Lisanna."

Smooth Dragneel, you got it all under control.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

Shit.

"Well, um, maybe, erm, I could buy her something. Yeah! Her birthday's coming up soon and I was thinking of getting her a gift."

"When's her birthday?"

"It's in like- 3 days?"

"Maybe we should head to the mall and get her something then."

Way to point out the obvious Lucy. She wanted to smack herself for saying something so stupid.

"Let's do it today." Natsu mumbled.

"Why today?"

"Because I have basketball practice tomorrow."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah, it's normal to have practice on the weekend sometimes."

"Guess I was just use to people having practice after school then." The blonde thought. "I have to go to the mall with Erza tomorrow anyways."

When the boy heard her say the name Erza, he paled instantly.

"E-e-erza?"

"Yeah, why are you stuttering?"

"She's evil!"

"No she is not."

"She slammed my head into a wall when I knocked over her cake, on ACCIDENT!"

"Good ol' Erza." Lucy sighed.

"Besides, I've known her since I was 6."

"How?"

"Her parents had a deal with mine for the company."

"What company?"

"Our companies are just business industries, pretty basic."

"You never told me you were rich!"

"What about you?" He just brushed off her comment.

Lucy thought about Cana and sweat-dropped. "I'd rather not talk about that. I mean, I used to be part of a rich family, but I won't get that inheritance till I turn 18…" The blonde covered her mouth after she said that.

"Inheritance? What do you mean? What happened to your parents?"

She took her phone out of her pocket and was about to hit the caller ID. "You know, I need to go, Loke must be worried, and I really shouldn't let him-…"

Natsu snatched her phone out of her hands, "Lucy. Tell me."

"They died." Lucy felt the tears well up in her vacant eyes, and she felt them cascade down her cheeks. It burned, it stung, and it just hurt. She hadn't cried since that day…and she hoped she wouldn't have to cry about this same topic.

"Lucy! Oi! Don't cry! Stop crying!" Natsu tried to help, but he feared he'd make it worse, so to put it into words, he didn't know what to do.

The girl couldn't help it, she tried wiping the salty tears, but it was no use, they just kept reappearing. Quietly, Natsu got up and sat next to her on the other side of the booth. He slung his right arm over her shoulders and hugged her, trying to at least comfort her.

"Sorry I asked." He felt guilty for making her cry.

"It's fine, I just don't tell many people about that."

"I think it's safe to say we're a lot closer now, right?"

"Y-yeah." She wiped her dried tears and wondered when her walls fell down, making her reveal her sensitive side.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief once she finally calmed down.

"Ready to go to the mall Blondie?"

"I thought you would start calling me Lucy!" She punched his arm.

"I never said I would, but I guess I can try, only if you call me Natsu though."

"Ugh, fine."

"Ready to go then, Lucy?"

"Yup, Natsu."

'Wow… that was like a cheesy chick flick…' The pink-haired teen thought.

* * *

**Did you like it? :3**

**I made this one emotional, or at least, as emotional as someone like me could make it.**

**It was kinda just innocent fluff ^~^**

**And I love fluff *-***

**But yeah, where was I going with this?**

**Oh yeah.**

**Review, follow, and favorite! ^-^**

**It helps me out a ton. :3**

**It makes me update faster to be honest xD**

**So please, gimme feedback. ^~^**

**And I won't murder you- I mean, be upset. .~.**

**Kidding. xD**

**Bye!~**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	5. Malls and Dragons

**I am so shocked with myself for updating xD**

**But when you have an idea, you have to type it before it leaves your brain. :s**

**I have band camp in a week and a half- sounds really nerdy right? XD**

**Well, don't fret because it's only 3 hours long, plus it's in the morning.**

**Just thought I'd give you guys a heads-up. ;3**

**Disclaimer: *raises right arm slightly in the air* I solemnly swear that I do not own Fairy Tail, for it is in the control of Hiro Mashima...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Malls and Dragons**

**Normal POV**

After paying the hefty bill at the cafe, the two teens walked to the mall, but then Lucy tripped, said she was fine walking by herself, and Natsu shrugged. He was fine with it until she tripped two more times and slammed her face into a pole, then he got ticked off, and now he's carrying her on his back.

"I could've just walked by myself jerk." She pouted.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Then you would've messed up your face."

"Whatever."

A few minutes of awkward silence later…

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"I think we've established that already."

"Is it mutual?"

"Yup." He shifted her a bit and continued walking.

"You're going to give me a goddamn wedgie if you keep moving me around like that."

"Do you wanna fall on your face five more times?!"

"…No."

"Then shut up Lucy."

She puffed out her cheeks and muttered something about 'pink-haired idiots' under her breath.

"Anyways, what was that store you told me to go to?"

"Um, well, it starts with J and ends with ewelers."

"Jewelers? Pretty basic name."

"Better than nothing."

"I think we're here. Is the building pink?"

"I don't know! I can't see remember…does it say Jewelers?"

"Oh right…and yeah it does."

"Great, now let's get her something fancy and leave so I can go back to class."

"Psh, by the time we leave, school will be way past over."

"Wha-?" Before Lucy was able to process the thought of not going back to school, Natsu dragged the poor, distraught girl through the doors of the store.

"Okay, our mission is to get a necklace and leave before anyone sees us." He was making awkward gestures with his hands.

"You aren't James Bond!" The blonde began to tug at her hair. Those girls in that dumb fan club have no idea who they're crushing on.

The pink-haired teen looked around and even asked for help. If asking for help included slamming your hands on the counter in front of the employee and demanding to see their best necklaces, then sure, he asked for help.

The employee shakily handed him a necklace, but all he did was whine like a child. Lucy had enough, she was tired of listening to his struggle with the jewelry.

"Move over Natsu." She pushed him to the side. "Hello, my name's Lucy." She smiled in the direction of the trembling employee.

"A-are you his girlfriend?" The small girl said, still shivering behind the counter.

"God. No. Me, date this idiot? Puh-lease, I'm just helping him get the girl he wants."

"Oh, well we have lovely necklaces if you'd like to pick one out."

"I would, but I can't see, so instead, I'm going to help. Almost like moral support."

"I don't need help goddamnit!" It was like he was spewing fire, but then Lucy put it out.

"Shut up and listen Natsu."

"Hmph."

"What do you like?"

"Dragons, fire, food, girls…the usual. Why?"

"Okay, do you have any dragon necklaces?" Lucy directed the conversation towards the employee.

"Yes, quite a few actually."

"Great, he'll look at them, and I'll stand all the way across the store just in case." The blonde maneuvered her way past the glass cases and stood silently in the corner of the store. Thankfully, she actually was able to stand in the corner; unfortunately, she didn't know she was facing the wall, much like a child in timeout. A man had to come and turn her around, to which she blushed harshly at.

Natsu pat the blonde's shoulder, "I got it Lucy, and I got you something too."

"Wha-?" He put the necklace on her without trouble.

"You didn't have to get me anything, I could've just gotten myself something, really it's nothing to worry-…"

"Lucy just shut up and let me do something nice."

The girl immediately shut her mouth and put her head down. They walked out of the store and got pretty far, almost near the school actually, until something popped in Lucy's head.

"Natsu what type of necklace did you get me?"

"A dragon one. Why?"

"Is it the same as, I don't know, Lisanna's?" Lucy began to trace the body of the dragon that hung loosely around her neck, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah! It was a two for one deal!" He smiled cheekily.

In a few seconds, Natsu was on the ground with Lucy's Converse sneaker twisting the side of his face. "You cheap bastard! You are going to return mine or hers and get a different one!"

"Wwhhhy?" He asked as his face was squished even further into the concrete.

"People can't see me with the same necklace, especially since the girl you like would have the same exact one as the girl you hate!"

"Hate is a strong word…" He struggled underneath her.

"Dragneel!"

"Okay, okay, I'll return it! I'll return it!"

"Lu-cy?" That voice, was not Natsu's… and it smelled oddly like, rain?

"Sting?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, this, I'm just playing with my good pal Natsu…" She smiled brightly.

"This is a sick and twisted method of playing!" The pink-haired teen said. That got his face pressed down on even harder.

"Anyways, is school over?"

"Yeah." Sting looked between the blonde, then the boy suffering beneath the blonde.

"See what you did Natsu!" She was considering gauging his eyes out with a fork or something, but she couldn't tarnish her squeaky clean police record this early in life.

Natsu mouthed the word 'help', but Sting just shook his head, making Natsu's jaw drop, "Bastard!"

"Me?!" Lucy accused and slammed her foot on his face again, and let me tell you, that was sure to leave a pretty big bruise on Natsu's face.

"No, not you! Have mercy you evil weird blonde chick!"

"Well, I'm just going to go now…" The blonde boy backed away slowly, and left in the opposite direction.

Let's just say, once Natsu went back to the jewelry store and got a different necklace for Lucy, he began to question why he even got her one, forgetting- for a second- that said demon girl was on his back half-asleep. He let out a long sigh and smiled, 'I finally got the girl I wanted a gift.'

"Thanks Lucy."

"Don't….mention…it…" She yawned and began to fall asleep again.

He knew he'd get smacked for this later, but he was glad he got Lucy to skip school to go with him. I mean, he did take her against her will, but she ended up being semi-okay with it in the end, so no harm done, right?

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Did you love it?**

**Did you wanna marry it?**

**Tell me ;3**

**Review because I love your feedback**

**Follow because I love your faces**

**Favorite because I love your love for my story**

**Anyways...**

**Question: Who's your favorite Fairy Tail character besides Natsu or Lucy?**** ^-^**

**Lemme know :3**

**Bye!~**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
